Romance Real
by Uma FicWriter
Summary: (Adaptação) UA A princesa Sakura escapou do cativeiro, mas perdeu a memória. Seus sequestradores ainda estão livres, por isso, ela precisa de um guarda-costas com urgência. Uchiha Sasuke é o homem perfeito para a função O belo e impetuoso ex-policial pode enfrentar qualquer perigo, porém está proibido de se apaixonar pela estonteante e vulnerável mulher a quem protege.
1. Chapter 1

Romance Real

**Sinopse: **(Adaptação)

A princesa Sakura escapou do cativeiro, mas perdeu a memória. Seus seqüestradores ainda estão livres, por isso, ela precisa de um guarda-costas com urgência. Uchiha Sasuke é o homem perfeito para a função O belo e impetuoso ex-policial pode enfrentar qualquer perigo, porém está proibido de se apaixonar pela estonteante e vulnerável mulher a quem protege.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e nem o enredo da história! Esta é uma adaptação do livro Romance Real da autora Nora Roberts e vocês verão poucas diferenças entre esta obra e a original.

**Notas: **Hi! People!Minha primeira fic de Naruto postada no FFNet, estou deveras feliz, embora a história não seja minha! Enfim, não tenho dia certo pra postar, então se eu estiver demorando muito dêem-me um puxão de orelha pelas PM's que vou loguinho atualizar!

Kisses, kisses see ya!

**Cap1. Prólogo**

Esquecera-se do motivo que a levara a correr. Tudo que sabia era que não podia parar. Se o fizesse, perderia. Era uma corrida na qual havia apenas dois lugares. O primeiro e o último.

Distância. O instinto lhe dizia para continuar correndo, de modo a manter a distância entre ela e... o lugar de onde viera.

Estava molhada, porque a chuva caia pesada, mas não se assustava mais ao ouvir os trovões. Os raios ao faziam-na tremer nem mais uma vez. Não era a escuridão que a amedrontava. O medo... Essa sim era a única emoção que se lembrava de sentir, rastejando dentro de si, grudada lá, como se não houvesse mais nada. Isso era o que a fazia tropeçar ao longo do caminho obscuro que traçava, fugindo de onde quer que fosse, fugindo para onde fosse morno e seco.

Não sabia onde estava, muito menos onde estivera, porém lembranças das árvores altas e com sombras distorcidas pela noite, ainda eram-lhe bem visíveis. O estrondo de um outro trovão e o barulho do mar batendo nas pedra, próximo de si não significavam nada.

Estava chorando, mas não havia percebido. Soluços sacudiam seu corpo involuntariamente. Tinha a mente confusa demais e as pernas bambas. Seria tão fácil enroscar-se abaixo daquelas árvores sombrias e se render... mas, algo, a fazia prosseguir pelo caminho incerto. Existia uma força escondida dentro dela que nem a mesma podia conceber que a fazia superar o demasiado sofrimento e seguir em frente.

Há quanto tempo estava correndo? Não importava. Se percorrera dois ou dês quilômetros, nunca saberia dizer. A chuva e as lágrimas a cegavam, as luzes estavam quase em cima dela quando as avistou.

Apavorada, como um coelho pego numa armadilha estacou. Eles a acharam. Tinham vindo atrás dela eles. A buzina soou, pneus frearam. Rendendo-se ao cansaço da corrida há pouco, curvou-se na estrada e caiu. O mundo escureceu ao seu redor.

**Notas:** Aprovado? Logo, tem mais!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Hei! Judies! E ae! Como estão? Nem demorei neah?! Lecaaaaaal *-*

Tai mais um capítulo amorecos da tia Uma!

Beijos, beijos!

**Cap2. **

- Ela está despertando.

- Graças a Deus!

- Senhor, afaste-se por um momento e deixe-me examiná-la. Ela pode estar apenas delirando novamente.

Além da névoa em que se encontrava mergulhada, ela ouvia vozes. Mas, pareciam-lhe distantes. Uma onda de medo a dominou. Mesmo em um estado de subconsciência, sua respiração era ofegante. Não conseguiria escapar. Mas, não demonstraria medo prometeu a si mesma. À medida que se aproximava da superfície, fechou as mãos em punhos bem apertados. O contato dos dedos contra as palmas lhe proporcionava uma percepção de si mesma e uma sensação de autocontrole.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente. A luz ambiente quase a cegou e a visão ficou turva, para em seguida clarear normalmente. O mesmo ocorreu com o medo, enquanto fitava a face que se curvava em sua direção.

Não era familiar. Não era um deles. Ela saberia, não é? Sua convicção hesitou por um momento, mas permaneceu firme. Aquela face era pálida, mas possuía as bochechas levemente coradas, os olhos de uma cor mel calmante, além do perfume doce que existia na mulher à sua frente.

- Minha querida – disse ela com uma voz reservada e reconfortante. Em seguida afagou-lhe o punho suavemente, até senti-la relaxada. – está tudo vem. Agora você está em segurança.

Podia sentir a mão da mulher lhe segurando o pulso, mas continuou fitando-lhe os olhos. Mesmo que quisesse negar ainda havia receio dentro de si. Olhava ao redor e não poderia reconhecer, só concebia estar num Hospital. Embora o quarto fosse bastante elegante e espaçoso. O cheiro de flores, misturado ao odor de anticépticos a deixava enjoada, virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao da mulher e viu um homem de pé, ao lado da cama. Impecavelmente vestido, tinha um porte militar. O cabelo tinha um tom extremamente peculiar era cinza, a face estava coberta por uma máscara, embora pudesse ser notado maxilar rijo. A pele era levemente bronzeada, talvez pegasse pouco Sol, o necessário somente, quem sabe, e tinha um dos olhos tapados por uma espécie de bandana, no outro globo ocular podiam ser notadas olheiras profundas, denunciando que não tinha uma boa noite de sono fazia dias.

- Minha querida. – a voz falhou enquanto ele se abaixava para segurar-lhe a mão livre. Havia lágrimas juntamente com suas palavras quando levou os dedos dela aos lábios. Ela pensou ter sentido a mão, que era forte e firme, tremer ligeiramente. – nós a temos de volta agora, meu amor, nós a temos de volta!

Não se afastou. A compaixão a proibia. Com a mão relaxada sob a dele, estudou-lhe a face pela segunda vez.

- Quem é você?

O homem ergueu a cabeça. O único olho visível a fitou perplexo.

- Quem...

- Você está muito fraca – a doutora interveio num tom suave, desviando a atenção da paciente. Ela a viu colocar uma das mãos no braço do outro homem, se em uma tentativa de contê-lo ou confortá-lo, não saberia precisar. – passou por um trauma, um desgaste emocional muito grande. A confusão inicial é natural.

Deitada de costas sobre a cama, ela viu a doutora fazer sinais com outro homem. Uma forte onda de náusea brotou em seu estômago. Estava morna e seca, percebeu. Morna, seca e vazia. Tinha um corpo e estava cansado. Mas, dentro do corpo havia um vácuo. Sua voz soou surpreendentemente forte quando voltou a falar. Ambos os homens atenderam-na ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sei onde estou. – sob a mão da médica seu pulso acelerou e então voltou a se normalizar. – não sei quem sou.

- Passou por uma experiência terrível, minha querida. – murmurou com ternura a mulher loira, enquanto seu cérebro disparava. Especialistas, pensou. Se ela não recuperar a memória dentro de 24h precisaria de cuidados especiais.

- Não se lembra de nada? – perguntou o homem. Com sua postura empertigada e o único olho que se podia ver, cansado. Ele a fitava.

Atordoada e lutando contra o medo, ela começou a tentar se erguer. A médica então, disse algo e a acomodou novamente nos travesseiros. Num rompante lembrou-se de estar correndo, da tempestade, da escuridão, luzes que surgiram à sua frente. Cerrando as pálpebras com força, lutou para manter a compostura, sem saber por que aquilo era tão importante. Sua voz ainda era forte, mas dolorosamente oca quando abriu a boca para falar mais uma vez.

- Não sei quem sou. Alguém pode me dizer?

- Depois que descansar um pouco mais. – começou a médica, mas o homem de máscara a cortou com apenas um olhar.

- Você é minha filha. – disse ele, pegando a mão dela mais uma vez e segurando-a com firmeza. Até mesmo as luzes trêmulas haviam cessado. – é Vossa Alteza Sereníssima Haruno Sakura de Konoha.

Pesadelo ou conto de fadas? Ela desejou saber, enquanto o encarava. Seu pai? Vossa Alteza Sereníssima? Konoha... Pensou ter reconhecido o nome e até gostou dele, mas que conversa era aquela sobre realeza? Quando começava a repudiá-lo, contemplou-lhe a face. Aquele homem não mentira. Tinha uma expressão impassível, mas o olho que se podia ver carregava uma forte dose de emoção, que a atraiam, mesmo que desmemoriada.

- Se sou uma princesa... – começou o tom reservado de sua voz causou um flash de emoção na face escondida no homem. Diversão? Ela desejou saber. – isso faz do senhor um rei?

Aquilo por baixo da máscara era um sorriso?

- Konoha é um principado. Sou o príncipe Kakashi. Você é minha filha primogênita. Tem dois irmãos, Gaara e Naruto.

Pais e irmãos. Família, raízes. Nada a fazia recordar.

- E minha mãe?

Dessa vez foi capas de ler a expressão dolorosa que se fez no rosto do homem, seu suposto pai.

- Morreu quando você estava com 20 anos. Desde então você passou a ser minha anfitriã oficial, assumindo os deveres que eram dela. Saky. – o tom formal e imparcial amoleceu. – nós a chamamos de Saky. – dito isso, virou-lhe a mão direita para cima, de modo que o anel de rubis e diamantes brilhasse em sua direção. – presenteei-a com isto no seu 21° aniversário, quase quatro anos atrás.

Ela encarou a jóia e a mão forte que segurava a sua. Não se lembrava de nada, mas sentia... Confiança. Quando voltou a erguer os olhos, esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Tem um excelente gosto Vossa Alteza.

O homem sorriu por baixo da máscara e ela imaginou que o pai estava prestes a chorar, assim como ela.

- Por favor. – disse para o bem de ambos. – estou muito cansada

- Sim, claro, - Tsunade deu-lhe uma palmadinha de leve na mãe, como costumava fazer, desde o dia em que ela nascera, embora ela não se lembrasse disso. – descansar é o melhor remédio.

O príncipe Kakashi libertou a mão da filha com certa relutância.

- Ficarei por perto.

As forças de Sakura já estavam começando a se esvair.

- Obrigada. – ela ouviu a porá se fechar, mas percebeu que a doutora andava de um lado para o outro indecisa. – sou quem ele diz que sou?

- Ninguém melhor do que eu para lhe responder essa pergunta. – a loira tocou-lhe a face, com mais afeto que seria necessário para conferir-lhe a temperatura. – entreguei-a nos braços do príncipe em um mês de Março, 25 anos atrás. Agora descanse. Vossa Alteza. Apenas descanse.

**Notas:** EAE POVUUUUUUUUUUUUL

Vou dizer aqui algumas adaptações, além de algumas falas cortadas, artigos e blá, era um médico originalmente e eu ia realmente fazê-lo homem, mas eu lembrei ta tia Tsu... psé, não resisti! Como Kakashi sendo pai, bem eu sempre enxerguei ele como cuidador do time 7, como os integrantes vão estar bem presentes, um laço precisava ser arranjado! Okay, até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: **Heeeeey pessoas!

Vocês que estão lendo mandem uma mensagem, por que adaptar é meio tenso e quero saber se tem alguém ae! Enfim, kisses!

**Cap3.**

Kakashi caminhou pelo corredor com seu passo ligeiro e treinado, enquanto um membro da AMBU (Guarda Real) o seguia de perto. Queria apenas ficar só. Kami, tudo que desejava era trancafiar-se em algum lugar. Lá, poderia liberar um pouco da tensão e angustia que o oprimia. Sua filha, seu tesouro, quase a havia perdido. E agora que a tinha em suas mãos novamente, ela o fitava como se fosse um estranho completo.

Quando achasse quem... Kakashi rejeitou o pensamento. Isso ficaria para depois, prometera a si mesmo.

Na ampla e arejada sala de espera, havia mais três membros da AMBU e vários oficiais do departamento de polícia de Konoha. Andando de um lado para o outro e bebendo um liquido escuro, aparentando ser conhaque, estava seu filho herdeiro. Gaara. Cabelos vermelhos, herança de antepassados por parte de Kakashi, exibia a mesma aparência impenetrável e o porte militar do pai. Contudo, não tinha o controle sob a própria mente, como o pai.

Como um vulcão, pensou o homem de máscara, olhando para o filho de 23 anos. Chia e borbulha, mas não irrompe de uma vez.

Espreguiçando-se em um sofá de veludo laranja estava Naruto, aos 20 anos, ameaçava se tornar o mais novo príncipe playboy. Deveras parecido com a já falecida mãe, madeixas loiras bem vivas e olhos de um azul penetrante. Apesar de, com frequência, ser impulsivo e indiscreto, tinha uma compaixão incansável e bondade que o faziam ser estimado pelos súditos e pela imprensa. Como também pela população inteira de mulheres da Ásia, pensou o pai com careta.

Ao lado do loiro se encontrava o inglês que viera a pedido de Kakashi. Ambos os filhos estavam tão mergulhados nos próprios pensamentos que não notaram a presença do pai. O inglês, no entanto, não perdia nada. Fora por isso, que Kakashi o mandara chamar.

Uchiha Sasuke permaneceu sentado em silêncio por um momento, observando o príncipe naquela situação. Estava mantendo o autocontrole, pensou, mas também não podia esperar outra coisa de Kakashi. Encontrara o regente de Konoha apenas algumas vezes na vida, mas seu pai estudara com ele em Oxford, onde uma grande amizade e respeito mútuo se estabeleceram entre os dois.

Findo os estudos, Kakashi partira para assumir a regência de um pequeno e encantador pais aconchegado ao norte da Ásia. O Sr. Uchiha tornara-se diplomata. Embora tivesse crescido em meio à política e protocolos, Sasuke optara por uma carreira mais nos bastidores. Agente secreto.

Após dez anos lidando com as camadas menos favorecidas da capital Londres, abdicou do distintivo e começou a trabalhar por conta própria. Chegara uma hora em sua vida que se cansou de seguir as ordens de outras pessoas. Trabalhar por si mesmo era mais rigoroso, mais inflexível, porém fazia o que desejava. A experiência adquirida no departamento de homicídios e mais tarde no departamento de serviços especiais lhe ensinara a confiar primeiro nos próprios instintos.

Nascera rico. E incrementava a riqueza com sua própria habilidade. Houve um tempo em que encarava a profissão como um meio de ganhar dinheiro e obter satisfação pessoal. Atualmente, já não trabalhava por dinheiro. Aceitava poucos e seletos casos. Se, e apenas se, algo o intrigasse, aceitava o cliente e a responsabilidade. Para o restante do mundo e, frequentemente para si mesmo, era apenas um fazendeiro, um novato no ramo. Há pouco menos de um ano, comprara uma fazenda, com planos e sonhos de talvez se aposentar lá. Para ele, era uma resposta. Dez anos lidando todos os dias com o bem e o mal, a lei e a desordem, foram suficientes.

Dizendo a si mesmo que já pagara seus pecados, demitiu-se do serviço público. Um detetive particular podia escolher seus clientes. Podia trabalhar em seu próprio ritmo, cobrar seus honorários. Se um trabalho o conduzisse a algum perigo, poderia argumentar, resolvendo o assunto à sua maneira. Mesmo assim, durante o último ano assumira cada vez menos casos particulares. Estava facilitando as coisas para si. Se tivesse alguma fraqueza, ninguém saberia a não ser ele. A fazenda era uma chance de abraçar um tipo de vida diferente. Um dia se dedicaria em tempo integral àquele lugar, prometera a si mesmo. Adiara a primeira plantação de primavera para atender ao pedido de Kakashi.

Aparentava mais um soldado do que um fazendeiro.

Quando se ergueu ao ver o príncipe entrar, seu corpo alto e esbelto se moveu sutilmente, músculo por músculo. O casaco de linho puro era usado sobre uma camiseta simples e uma calça comprida folgada, mas podia lhes conferir um ar de formalidade ou casualidade, conforme desejasse. Era o tipo de homem cujas vestes, não importavam o quão elegantes fossem, ficavam em segundo plano. Seu rosto era o primeiro a chamar atenção, talvez pelas belas feições que herdara dos antepassados holandeses e irlandeses. A pele seria mais clara se não passasse tanto tempo ao ar livre. O cabelo escuro, embora curto, lhe caia ao lado do rosto e era um pouco rebelde no alto da cabeça. A boca era generosa e lhe conferia uma aparência séria. A estrutura óssea excelente e os olhos exibiam um tom tão negro como uma noite não estrelada. Eram duas pedras ônix e infinitas. Usava-os para encantar quando lhe convinha e, da mesma maneira, para intimar se preciso fosse.

A postura de Sasuke era menos rígida que a do príncipe, mas não menos alerta.

- Vossa Alteza.

Ao ouvir a voz do inglês, Kakashi e Naruto se ergueram.

- Saky? – perguntaram em uníssono, mas enquanto Naruto já se encontrava ao lado do pai. Gaara permaneceu onde estava. O rapaz esmagou o cigarro em um cinzeiro. Sasuke observou o cigarro se partir em dois.

- Ela estava consciente – disse Kakashi. – pode falar com ela.

- Como ela se sente? – Naruto olhou para o pai com os olhos azuis preocupados. – quando podemos vê-la?

- Sua irmã está meio cansada – informou o príncipe, tocando o braço do filho de leve – talvez amanhã.

Ainda junto à janela, Gaara disparou.

- Ela sabe quem...

- Isso fica para depois. – cortou o pai.

O príncipe herdeiro poderia ter argumentado, mas recebera uma educação demasiado formal. Conhecia as regras e as restrições impostas ao seu título.

- Vamos levá-la logo para casa. – disse num tom tranqüilo, aproximando-se para confrontar o pai. Em seguida, lançou um olhar aos guardas. Sakura podia estar protegida ali, mas ele a queria em casa.

- Assim que for possível.

- Pode estar cansada – comentou Naruto. – mas, quando acordar vai querer ver um rosto familiar. Gaara e eu podemos esperar.

Um rosto familiar. Kakashi olhou além do filho, fintando a paisagem através da janela. Não havia nenhum rosto familiar para sua Saky. Explicar-lhes-ia depois, em particular. Por ora, tinha que ser apenas o príncipe.

- Podem ir. Amanhã ela estará mais descansada. Agora preciso dar uma palavrinha com Sasuke. – acrescentou, dispensando os filhos sem um gesto sequer. Ao ver os dois rapazes hesitarem, o pai ergueu a sobrancelha visível. Não agiu, como poderia ter feito com o calor da emoção.

- Ela está sentindo dor? – perguntou Gaara de repente.

O olhar de Kakashi amoleceu. Só alguém que o conhecia bem perceberia tal coisa.

- Não. Garanto. Em breve... – somou ao perceber que o filho permanecia insatisfeito. – verá com seus próprios olhos. Sakura é forte... – aquilo foi dito com uma simplicidade repleta de orgulho.

Com um aceno, Gaara concordou. O que quer que tivesse a acrescentar teria que esperar por um momento em particular. Então o rapaz saiu com irmão, flanqueados pelos membros da AMBU.

Kakashi contemplou os filhos e então se virou para Sasuke.

- Por favor, - começou gesticulando para que ele o seguisse – usaremos o escritório da Dra. Tsunade por alguns instantes.

**Nootas: **aeeeeeee

Quero agradecer à Bela! Valeu pelo comentário sua linda! ^~


End file.
